


Happiness Is A Warm Hug

by Darkened_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick of Sam and Cas pussyfooting around. SPOILERS FOR 6.12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is A Warm Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ communities, sam_castiel & sassy_otp
> 
> 08 February 2011
> 
> This could technically be seen as a prequel to my fic [Said The Angel To The Bar Fly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664194), but you don't have to read that one first if you don't want to.

Cas appeared before Dean when he was called, but seemed not to notice much of what the hunter was saying.

"You OK, Cas? You seem a little out of it."

Cas looked up suddenly and turned his full attention to Dean. "Did Sam hug you after his soul was returned?"

Dean was surprised by the question. "Uh, yeah..." He answered, uncertain as to why Cas wanted to know something like that.

Cas sighed and looked away, "He did not hug me."

Dean would have laughed if the angel hadn't looked so serious and unhappy.

Instead he did the one thing he knew could fix this problem.

"Sam, get your butt out here!" He called to his younger brother who was researching in their motel room.

Sam huffed as he exited the room, barely glancing at Cas, "What? I'm busy, in case you hadn't noticed."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and shoved him in Cas' direction. "Hug him," he commanded.

"Wha... Dean, you cannot be serious," Sam spluttered.

"Just do it then maybe we can get on with this case with a little less emo from our feathered friend over here."

Sam looked at Cas and saw the frown on his face. "Cas, what's going on?" He asked gently.

Cas looked at Sam but couldn't quite look him in the eye. If Sam didn't know better, he would have said the angel was blushing.

"You didn't hug me."

Sam frowned in confusion, "Yeah, like I said at the time, it would have been awkward."

Dean had had enough of their dancing around and push Sam closer to Cas, "Obviously he wanted to hug you anyway so just do it already. What are you, a pair of girls?"

"Is that true, Cas?" Sam asked, taking another small step.

"I am not a girl, Sam, you know this. Neither are you."

Sam smiled a little and tried not to laugh. "No, I mean did you want to hug me?"

Cas nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. Yep, he was definitely blushing.

Sam closed the gap between then and wrapped his arms tight around Cas who sighed and hugged him tightly back.

"Hallelujah!" Dean exclaimed then made his way back inside leaving them to it.

Sam held Cas for a few more moments then released him, stepping back just a little.

"Better?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded happily, "Much better."

The End.


End file.
